Bestfriend or Boyfriend
by Lys Dis
Summary: Butch doesn't know what kind of feelings he has for Buttercup but he knows that their are feeling of some kind to bad she has a boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to write another story I was thinking about it for only two days but I can't get it out of my mind so here it is. No Powers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the RRB OR PPG.**

**Ok on to the Story.**

**Butch POV**

It's a Monday I hate Mondays. I'm not a morning person so I'm tired but I'm twice as tired because I was on the phone with BC most of the night. To answer your unasked question, no me and Buttercup are not dating it's not that I don't think she's hot because she is we have been friends forever we met in first grade and she has changed a lot her hair is now down her back her legs go on forever and she has an hour glass body her ass is round and her breast D-cups. She says she doesn't like it because when she runs boys ten to look at her funny. Anyway Buttercup's sisters are dating my brothers Brick and Blossom and Boomer and Bubbles. Of course Boomer and Bubbles were the first to get together I remember it like it was yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

_She kissed me she kissed me! Boomer yelled running in the house._

_Who? We all asked. It was Me, Buttercup, Brick Blooms and Bubbles we were playing monopoly and we were 16 years old._

_Brittany! Brick and I were congratulating Boomer it was a part of the plan it was Brick's idea actually and I got Brittany in on it to. _

_Well Boomer I'm very happy for you! Bubbles says hugging Boomer. We were not expecting that to happen Bubbles is supposed to be Jealous. "We can have a double date You and Brittany and me and Noah! It will be great!"_

_Noah? As in my Best friend Noah? I'm going to kill him! Boomer was getting red in the face._

_Why would you do that? Bubbles says batting her eyes._

_Because Noah knew the plan I was going to tell you about Brittany then you're supposed to get Jealous and blurt out how much you care about me in a mushy kind of way then I would tell you that the Brittany thing was a lie and we'd run away together! I'm going to turn him into a rug and put him in this very room! Boomer blurted out all in one breath.__** (This is impressive. Can you do it?)**_

_Boomer? Bubbles says coming closer to him. I lied too I'm not into Noah like that and I do like you in a mushy kind of way._

_Who came up with that idea to lie about Noah? Brick ask_

_Me! Blossom said rising her hand with a smile on her face._

_Great minds think alike! Brick said giving Blossom a high five._

_Hey I thought lying was our thing Buttercup say gesturing to her and I. _

_They are trying to take our job; we have to step it up a notch I whispered in her ear as I continued her smile turned into a smirk._

_**End of Flashback**_

Butch come on! Brick yelled from down stairs taking me out of my thoughts.

I went down stairs put on my hoodie grabbed my backpack and headed out the door behind my brothers I didn't bother to get breakfast because BC always brings me something.

We all loaded up in Brick's car which is a Ford Mustang 2014. It's red with two white stripes. Boomer and I have our own rides but we had our license taken by Brick. Boomer isn't all innocent all the time no more he has a need for speed sometimes. Brick seem us racing and went all leader on us giving us a lecture on what if it wasn't him who seen us but the cops.

Once we got to school we walked up to the girls Brick and Boomer both gave their good morning kisses to their girlfriends and I just raped my arms around Buttercup's waist from behind.

Hey I whisper in her ear she rolled her eyes but still smiled

Hey got you a sandwich egg Buttercup says handing me the egg sandwich.

I Love you I say kissing her cheek and grabbing the sandwich to eat

_**Bubbles POV**_

Boomer came over to me and gave me a kiss of course I kissed back

Good morning Bubs!

Good morning Boomie I said holding his hand I looked over at Blossom and she was kissing Brick so cute. I then turned my attention to Buttercup and Butch. They are so cute together I wish Buttercup didn't have a boyfriend yup she is dating Mitch Michelson for almost a week now but here's the kicker they barely hang out. Buttercup says it's because he is on the football team but Butch is on the football team and the basketball team and he is always with Buttercup. I took a deep breath.

You ok Bubs you seem upset Boomer says looking down at me I'm 5'5 Buttercup is 5'7 and Blossom is 5'6.

Yeah I'm fine.

Well I'd love to chat but I gatta go meet Mitch see you guys later Buttercup says walking away. I waited for her to be out of ear shot before I spoke.

Ok I always get what I want. I started I have Boomer, I got Blossom to update her bow Brick to update his hat I got Buttercup to wear skirts from time to time and grow her hair out. So Butch I want you to date Buttercup. Ok?

Bubbles she has a boyfriend Blossom says putting her hand on my shoulder

Yeah but Mitch isn't good enough for her. I mean you change one letter in his name and it's the B-word that's not good.

Butch is the same way Brick said

And he um has spiky hair.

Butch has spiky hair too Boomer says pointing at Butch.

I heard he is 6'0 feet tall!

We are all 6'0 feet tall Butch says

He um he doesn't play basketball Buttercup loves Basketball players!

Hey that one actually works Blossom says looking at us

I know! I said

Bubbles why do you think I even like BC? Butch asked with an eyebrow raised.

Are you kidding me! You hug her from behind tell her you love her and kiss her on the cheek you guys share food. She doesn't even do that with her own boyfriend!

On q BC walks toward us next to her boyfriend Mitch they aren't even holding hands

No Mitch I don't share my chocolate with anybody.

Butch turns towards them "you have chocolate can I have one"

No Butch BC says walking past us giving a little wave. She slowed down some and tossed a piece of chocolate to Butch then continued to walk with Mitch.

Please Ba-I mean Buttercup

No I don't share chocolate was the last thing heard before they turned down another hall

Yum Butch says finishing off his Chocolate.

My point exactly. I said before walking to class leaving Boomie Butch Brick and Blossom behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews you guys are the best! I never got proposed to because of a story I wrote and I L-O-V-E IT! You guys are the definition of ****AWESOME!****You guys really made my day!**

* * *

_**Butch's POV**_

I'm in History class not really paying attention what Bubbles said earlier really got to me and I have to admit if you didn't know us you would think we were dating but we aren't and to be completely honest I do have a little crush on BC but of course I never told her mostly because I don't want thinks to change I mean I love BC she has been there for me since first grade I would never bell on her even if it hurts to see her with someone else I suck it up because I don't want to screw anything up.

Butch say something in Spanish. The teacher says looking right at me.

Wait this isn't History class?

The class started laughing and I felt a little embarrassed but I brushed it off I didn't really care I'm the bad boy type so it shouldn't be a surprise when I don't pay attention I mean in some classes I do like in PE and Chemistry. I only really pay attention in Chemistry because I make things go Boom.

Mr. Jojo I'll hope you have fun in detention today after school.

I always do Teach, I always do.

_**Buttercup's POV**_

I'm in English class I hate English, actually I hate all classes except PE I can tolerate Chemistry and Mathematics but they suck just as much. In this class I sit next to Mitch my boyfriend but we don't hang out all that much I say it's because he is on the football team but I know that's not true it's just the fact that Mitch and I don't bond like a Boyfriend and girlfriend should other than the epic convocations about sports and the hot make out sessions it's just Buttercup and Mitch not Buttercup +Mitch I really like Mitch he's really cool and fun to be around but when I look at him I don't get any butterfly in my tummy I never did and I'm afraid I never will.

Hey Ba-Buttercup you good? Mitch whispered to me so that he wouldn't get in to trouble with the teacher.

I nodded my head. Mitch and I have been dating not even whole week yet but he would call me babe all the time even before we were dating now he doesn't and if he slips up he always catches himself before the word is all out. I think he is going to break up with me I'm not sure yet but he has been acting really strange these past three days.

_**Blossom POV**_

Bubbles was right Buttercup and Butch are adorable together but that doesn't mean she can break up Buttercup and Mitch it's just not right. Mitch just moved here about a month ago but he was far from new he moved away in third grade and now I'm guessing he moved back. What am I saying I do want them to get together no matter what!

What's the matter babe? Brick my boyfriend asked me after putting his hands around my waist and kissing my cheek. It is free period and I am getting my books to take up to the library.

I think Bubbles is right. I say closing my locker and turning to face Brick. "Your brother is SO sweet to Buttercup but if it was someone else he would blow them off in a heartbeat. Why can't they just be together?"

You know the answer to that Bloss, if they are meant to be it will happen it happened for us. You remember how we got together? Brick says smiling down at me.

How could I forget? I replied placing my forehead on his.

_Flashback_

_Why would you do this to me?! She cried pacing back and forth in the library there was no one their other than the two red heads also known as Blossom and Brick._

_Blossom are you ok? Brick was doing the opposite of what Blossom was doing; Brick was just sitting down watching Blossom pace._

_Ok? No I'm not ok, my first boyfriend turned out to be a total ass! After that was said Blossom sat down on the other side of the library and started to cry._

_Blossom was talking about her __boyfriend __ex-boyfriend Dexter Blossom said she seen him kissing another girls behind the school and rushed over to the library where she just so happens to see Brick._

_Brick didn't know what come over him but as soon as he seen tears slide down Blossom's face he rushed over to her and began to wipe the tears away. He was mad no beyond mad Brick was pissed but he held it in to make sure Blossom was ok._

_No don't shed a single tear for that Dumb Ass ok. Brick was on his knees his hands on either side of her face. "Because he was to be dumb, to hurt someone as beautiful as you."_

_Blossom blushed a little which was noticed by Brick. "You're just saying that." Blossom said looking away from Brick._

_Brick moved Blossoms face so she was looking at him. "No I'm not. You are as beautiful as a Blossom!" Brick knew it was a bit cheesy but he also knew it would make Blossom smile so he said it._

_Blossom blushed again with a small smile on her face. She was the first to start leaning in and Brick soon followed it felt like hours to the two teenagers before their lips finally touched. The kiss was closed mouth and only lasted about five seconds._

_Should we have done that? Blossom asked looking guilty._

_I don't know. Would it be bad if I asked if we can do it again? Brick was very hesitant when he asked the question he wasn't sure how Blossom would react._

_N-No it wouldn't. Almost as soon as the words came out of Blossoms mouth Brick crashed his lips on hers. It wasn't hungry or hard but slow and passionate. _

_End of Flashback_

And to think that was only what five months. Brick says before giving me a kiss.

Hey! Bubbles says coming out of nowhere forcing me and Brick to cute our kiss short.

Hey bubs what's up? Brick says looking over at Bubbles holding Boomer's hand.

Just here to say that operation ButterButch is a go!

I smiled at this Bubbles can be a real weirdo at times but I still love her.

Wait. So you were already going to get them together? No matter what I said? Brick says narrowing his eyes a little but he had a smirk on his face so I knew he wasn't serious. "I'm in."

* * *

**While that's it for tonight ma peps. (That doesn't sound as cool when I wrote it down but I'm keeping it there!)**

**Bubbles: Operation ButterButch really Lys, really?**

**Lys: I know but I couldn't think of another name.**

**Boomer: How about Operation get Buttercup and Butch together.**

**Lys: Ok rephrase I couldn't think of another cool name.**

**Blossom: Whatever helps you sleep at night Lys.**

**Lys: *sticks her tongue out at them all* Please continue to ****Review**** it's really a confidence booster!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mitch's POV**_

It is a free period so I am at the back of the school having one of my infamous make out sessions with no other than Buttercup my girlfriend. I have her against the wall her legs wrapped around my waist, attacking each other with our mouths. Well I am Buttercup isn't really into it like she usually is. We don't have sex mostly because Buttercup isn't ready and I'm not going to force her so the most we do is dry hump and that's only once in a blue moon. So in other words the daily make out sessions is all I have and today she isn't even really into it. Another reason I need this make out session is because it's like we are drifting away.

I pulled away and looked at her in her emerald-green eyes. "Are you ok? You don't seem into it."

Buttercup took a deep breath and unwrapped her legs from around me and standing up straight her arms still around my neck. "Sorry it's just I have a lot of things on my mind."

"Well what's the matter?" I knew it wasn't because of a person because Buttercup is tough no one in their right mind would mess with Thee Buttercup Utonium.

She moved her arms from around my neck and crossed them under her breast. "Are you going to break up with me or not?" "Because you don't get to string me along, it's not fair to me." She looked disappointed because we haven't even been dating for a week yet.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and looked down at her. "Whoa what?" "Why would you think that I want to break up with you?"

"Because we don't hang out other than free period, you stopped calling me babe and we don't even hold hands. Shall I continue?" She looked about ready to slap me.

"I stopped calling you babe because you looked like you didn't like that nickname, and about the hand holding it nothing we can't change now and I promise to make more time with you ok?"

"Yeah, whatever." Buttercup says looking away from me.

"Look at me." Buttercup takes a second but she looks at me. "I promise." Then I pressed my lips on hers and I could feel her lips curl up into a smile and I did the same.

* * *

_**Boomer's POV**_

I was looking for Bubbles its free period and I have no idea where she is. _Why don't you check the school's garden? _I thought to myself.

It'll be faster if I go to the back of the school and round the corner. On my way to the garden I stumbled on Buttercup and Mitch talking about how they felt they were falling apart and they would try to make more time for each other and my stomach started to hurt I instantly felt guilty. I walked slowly towards the school garden. When I finally got to the garden I seen Bubbles Blossom and Brick.

Hey Boomie we were just talking about Operation ButterButch.

I gave her a small smile and sat next to her.

Hey bro you ok? Brick asked he and Blossom are sitting opposite me and Bubs.

I don't think we should do this I just listened to Mitch and BC's convocation and they are trying really hard to stay together. And who are we to try to break them up?

Blossom and Bubbles had frowns on their faces and Brick was nodding in agreement.

"Booms right we can't do that to them." Brick begins.

"No matter how much we want to." Blossom finishes.

Its Buttercups decision not ours. That's like someone trying to break one of us up. Bubbles looked really upset. She laid her head on my chest and I hugged her. I looked over at Brick and Blossom and seen them looking into each other's eyes also holding hands it was like they were having a silent conversation.

* * *

_**Buttercup's POV (Lunch time)**_

Mitch and I decided to make more time for each other a part of me is happy about our decision but the other part is confused. I really care about Mitch but I found myself thinking more and more about Butch every day at first I thought it is just because he is my best friend and of course I would think about him but it's different I almost wish that it was Butch that was my Boyfriend and not Mitch.

BC you ok you not being a smartass something has to be wrong. Butch asked me with a small smirk on her face. Butch as usual has his arm around my shoulder and Boom and Bubs are sitting together the same goes for Blossom and Brick.

Nothing. I said I wanted to keep it short and simple.

I got to go powder my nose. Bubbles says giggling a little because everyone knew that it meant she had to go to the bathroom to do her business.

Sure Blossom says getting up and following Bubbles out of the lunchroom and to the lady's room.

"You two." I said pointing to Butch and Boomer "leave."

Why? Boomer and Butch says at once looking at me.

"Because I said to now go!"

After both boys were out of ear shot, Brick looked at me with a smirk. "What's the problem?"

Brick is the Jojo that I go to when I need advice I would have went to one of my sisters but I thought Brick could help better. Boomer is the Jojo I go to when I want to surprise someone or any really creative ideas and Butch was the Jojo I go to for almost anything else.

Boys. Boys are the problem! I was frustrated how could I like more than one guy?

Mitch? What he do? Brick was like my older brother always there for me and sometimes take the blame for the stupid/cool things I do.

Nothing I um I have a crush on Butch. I didn't know how Brick would react but I looked straight in his rudy red eyes.

And when exactly did you start to feel this way? He says leaning in a little.

A little over a month.

"Ok well- wait what, then why are you dating Mitch?" Brick practically yelled.

"Dude! Could you say that any louder?" I say after kicking him under the table.

"Sorry" he said coming on the same side of the table with me so he wasn't yelling "So answer the question."

"Because I like him, I like them both. The only reason I gave Mitch a chance is because Butch was messing with Sandy."

Well what do you want to do? Brick asked looking at me.

I want to make it work with Mitch. I say on a low whisper but Brick still heard me

So what's the real reason you wanted to talk to me? Brick said sitting up in the seat.

Why do I have such a bad feeling when I'm with Mitch? I was upset and my eyes were watery but I wasn't going to cry.

I think you already know the answer to that. Brick says putting his hand on my shoulder.

* * *

_**Brick's POV**_

I was surprised to hear that Buttercup had a crush on Butch for a little over a month but I didn't show it.

I think you already know the answer to that. I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

I moved back to my original sit because I see the girls and my brothers behind them walking back to the table.

Blossom come over and sat next me and Bubs and Boom sat next to each other. Butch put his arm around Buttercup's shoulders again and I watch her look up at him.

Babe you ready!? I looked over at who yelled and seen it was Mitch. I looked back over at Buttercup and seen her looking at me with a pleading look. I looked away but watched her from the corner of my eye. She looked from Butch to Mitch to Butch again before getting up and walking to Mitch biting her lip.

Mitch smiled and held Buttercups hand and they both walked away with small smiles on their faces. I have to admit I was a bit disappointed that she didn't stay with Butch.

_**Buttercup's POV**_

I walked away with Mitch but I didn't choose Mitch I had a decision to make. My Boyfriend or My Best friend?

* * *

**Ha you like what I did their!**

**Please don't forget to review because this story is far from over!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bubbles: "Thanks for the Reviews I think you guys are Awesome!"**

**Lys: "I'm just happy I'm dating Boomie!" **

**Brick: "You guys mixed up the lines." "Lys then Bubs not Bubs then Lys" *smh***

**Bubs and Lys: "Ohhh!" **

**Buttercup: "I never knew so many people would like me and butch together."**

**Boomer: "You guys are perfect for each other!"**

**Buttercup: "Well he is Hot" *bites lip***

**Butch: *Butch enters room* "All I heard was he is hot so you must be talking about me" *smirks at Buttercup***

**Mitch: *Mitch enters room* "Or she is talking to her Boyfriend which is me so back off!"**

**Butch: "Hey the story is called Best friend OR Boyfriend not Boyfriend or Best friend so y-"**

**Blossom: "SHUT UP!" *clears throat and reads her lines* "On with the story I hope you enjoy."**

**Buttercup's POV**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I mumble to myself getting dressed for school. **(Outfit is on my profile)**. My sisters left before me because Mitch we coming to get me. What I can't believe I'm doing is getting all dolled up for a couple of Boys. I made a plan; I'm going to put the boys through some test and whoever wins I'm guessing that's the guy for me. I have been up for hours washing and straighten my hair except for throwing it in a ponytail; I put makeup on to trying to go all out.

I heard a car horn going off and ran down stairs grabbing an apple and running out of the door.

"Wow!" Mitch says looking at me as a slide in the passenger's side. "What's the occasion?"

"I don't know I just feel beautiful today" I said putting on my seat belt.

"Oh." Mitch says pulling off heading to the school.

"_Oh I woke up two hours earlier for oh"._ I thought. I fight the want to roll my eyes and decided to just ignore him and look out the window on our way to school. I didn't put the lip gloss on yet I'm saving that for Butch.

We finally got to the school and of course I was going to have to walk into the school doors all glimmered up by myself because Mitch has a football thing. Why do they have so many talks anyway?

I walked into the school halls and the girls either smiled or frowned the frown because I was getting the attention from the boys. I took my time to walk towards my locker putting on my lip gloss as I did so. I plan on telling my sisters about my plan and the fact that I like Butch if Brick didn't tell them already.

Brick would tell Blossom who would tell Bubbles who would tell Boomer it a cycle.

As I turned the corner to the hall that my locker was in I seen the gang except for Butch looking at me with their eyes wide. "_I wonder where Butch is". _I wondered. As I approach them Bubbles squeals and hugs me tightly if I may add.

"I knew it I just knew you had a think for Butch!" She giggles.

I glared at Brick who just shrugged and gave me a smirk. I knew he was going to tell so I didn't mind much less for me to tell.

"Ok Bubbles I think that's enough" Blossom says pulling Bubbles off of me. "It's my turn!" Then Blossom comes over and hugs me just as tight as Bubs. "I knew it too, is this for him?!" Blossom says letting me go.

"Um, yes and no." I stated looking as Brick throw his arm around my sister and Boomer holding my little sisters hand.

"What?" Boomer asked confused.

I told them my plan and Bubbles asked to keep track and I know she only wanted to do it so she can know before everyone else who won and I was ok with that.

"So who's winning?"

I was about to answer but I saw Butch. He didn't see me because he was talking to his basketball friends.

"Let's see." I said giving my clothes a quick fix.

**Nobody's POV**

"Butch!" Buttercup yelled over to him. As soon as Butch seen Buttercup he dropped his school books on one of his friends' foot.

"Owwwww!" The said friend yelled but Butch paid no mind.

Buttercup waved for him to come over to her but she didn't have to he was already halfway to her before she waved.

"Hey" Butch says finally face to face with her.

"Hey you like my new look?" Buttercup asks striking a little pose.

"Like it I love it! But, why?" Butch asked after looking her up and down.

"I don't know I just feel Beautiful today" _**(sounds familiar?)**_ "Oh and ya know Mitch." Buttercup says.

"Hey!" Butch states "you are beautiful no matter what you wear, and about Mitch don't dress up for that ass; all he wants to do is undress you."

Butch kissed BC on the cheek and walked away but not before whispering "your ass looks great in those jeans!"

Buttercup was surprised not about how great her ass looks in those jeans but about the fact that Butch called her beautiful and Mitch has yet to do that.

Buttercup was not the only one surprised both her and Butch's siblings were watching their conversion like a television show.

"He definitely won that round." "Right?" Boomer asked looking over at BC.

"Wait, we don't even know what Mitch said yet." "He could have said something better." Blossom says also looking over at BC.

"So?" Bubbles asks because Buttercup didn't answer right away she was still surprised. Why would Butch call her beautiful? Why would he drop his books like he seen an angle? Does he like me like I like him?

"Yeah Butch won round one you could mark that Bubs" Buttercup says going into her locker getting her things for class.

"So what did Mitch say?" Brick says as Bubbles takes out a book and put a point under Butch's name.

"Oh" Buttercup recalls rolling her eyes just thinking about it.

"Oh?" Boomer asked with his eye brow raised.

"Oh" Buttercup says closing her locker and walking away.

"I knew I didn't like that guy!" Both Blossom and Bubbles shouts rolling their eyes.

**Bubbles POV**

"You knew you didn't like who?" Noah asked coming out of nowhere. He and Boomie did a boy hug thingy and Brick gave him a nod.

"Mitch." Blossom says before I could.

"Oh" Noah said in understanding also nodding.

"You don't like Mitch?" Brick asked out of curiosity. They are both on the football team.

"No not really care he is he can't just move back here and take my eye candy!" "What kind of shit is that?"

Noah was obviously talking about Buttercup they have this little innocent flirting thing going on but really he is a really good friend to Buttercup like a second Butch.

Boomie chuckled at his friends' outburst along with Brick.

"What we talking about?" Butch asked standing next to Noah.

"How Mitch stole Noah's eye candy." Your back?" Boomer asked his brother.

"Um yeah the only reason I left is for dramatic effect. Butch says to Boomer with a smirk. "And who Buttercup?" Butch asked turning to Noah.

"Wait." "You told Butch about your eye candy?" I asked confused since Buttercup and Butch had a flirty thing going on too.

"Yeah." Noah said as if it was nothing. "I told Butch that he is the only one who can take Buttercup from me. I said the same thing to Brick and Boomer here. Noah finished winking at me. Blossom blushed for some strange reason and I giggled.

Even though I love Boomie and will never leave him Noah is so cute! He is like a little brother cute but still cute!

"Why are you blushing he was winking at me?" I asked Blossom confused on why she blushed.

"What?" "No Bubs he was winking at me." Blossom said in a matter a fact way placing her hand on my shoulder.

I slapped her hand away from me. "Excuse me!" I said crossing my arms. "I know when someone is winking at me Blossom and that's what just happened!"

"Bubbles look at me I got the looks and the smarts." "I'm a full package!"

"No!" I yelled.

"Yes!" Blossom yells rolling her eyes.

We both waited about 5 second before yelling "Noah!"

**Nobody's POV**

Brick and Boomer's mouth were both wide open surprised that their girlfriends were fighting over a guy**. **RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM!

Butch and Noah were both smirking at the whole thing.

"Seriously!" Boomer was the first to speck.

"Sorry Boomie it's just that boys stopped giving us attention know that were dating and I just really want that wink!" Bubbles says giving Boomer her puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah Brick you know you're the only one for me." Blossom says kissing Bricks cheek.

Both sisters looked at each other and blushed from embarrassment before both walked off to class.

**Boomer POV**

I wasn't mad at Bubs because I felt the same way I was always the cute one that every girl wanted but after about a week of dating Bubbles they left me alone.

Now it was just the boys here and even thought I know I shouldn't I want to tell Butch about Buttercup and her little game.

"So Butch when you going to make your move on Buttercup?" Noah asked walking over to the lockers and leaning on one. It wasn't rocket science we all knew that Butch had a thing for Buttercup.

"I told you man I 'm not going to she has a boyfriend, and I really don't want to be that guy." Butch retorts shaking his head.

"You're the reason Buttercup got together with Mitch in the first place." Brick says to himself but we all heard him.

We all looked at him confused once Brick noticed what he said he looked at his watch and seen that class has already started.

"Class has started I better g-"

"Oh no you don't." I said grabbing the back of this shirt, and pulling him back. "Explain."

Brick took a deep breath then started talking. "BC told me that the only reason she gave Mitch a chance is because you, (Butch) was messing with Sandy."

That came as a surprise to me. Butch blew it without even knowing it.

Butch looked at Brick asking with his eyes if what he was saying was true and Brick gave Butch a little nod.

Without a word Butch walked away and went to class. Shouldn't Butch be happy that Buttercup had a thing for him? is he thinking the same thing I am? Does Butch think that he screwed up big time?

If only Butch knew about the game. I whispered to myself and walked to class along with Noah and Brick.

**Butch POV**

Buttercup had a thing for me this whole time and I messed it up! All for that Bitch Sandy? I don't even like sandy she is just some girl to me. But Buttercup she is so much more than just a girl to me, she is an a-

"Butch?" "You ok?" speaking of the beautiful devil it was Buttercup.

"Yeah" I said looking around. I'm in an empty class room just sitting there thinking. "Um actually no, not really."

"Well what's the matter?" Buttercup asked sitting next to me putting her hand on my back rubbing it a little.

Buttercup is so sweet and caring but she only shows it to certain people and I'm one of those people obviously.

"What you doing after school?" I asked looking her in her eyes.

"Nothing, why?" Buttercup asked confused.

"I'm going to stop by ok, make sure your home." Not wanting to answer any more questions I stood and walked away.

**Mitch POV**

It's free period and Buttercup is late to the back of the school for our daily make out session. Not just 5 minutes but almost 20! I didn't wait for her any longer and walked down the hall of the school to see her and Butch in an empty classroom talking I didn't call her over to me I just kept walking. Buttercup will forever take Butch over me no matter what I do!

"Don't you hate it?" a girl I didn't know asked sitting on the floor. "Butch will always choose her over me." "I know we aren't dating yet but it still hurts." "You know?"

She looked like she was going to cry so I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"What's your name?"

"Sandy."

"Well Sandy, don't let it get to you ok, Butch is an ass but I trust Buttercup." "Nothing is going on between them ok?"

"Yeah, thanks I just wish I was better looking then maybe he would look at me." "I mean really look at me."

"You are good-looking you are smoking hot." I said and it was true know her boobs were not big they were actually really small but I'm more of an ass man anyway and she had a great ass.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Sandy smiled and started to lean in I hesitated thinking about Buttercup. Sandy noticed this and stopped in her tracks. "Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." She says standing up.

I stood too and before she could leave I grabbed her arm spin her around and kissed her right on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Butch: What the hell people! What am I not good enough for you?**

**Lys: Calm down Butch it's not that serious!**

**Buttercup: Like hell it's not what's with the lack of reviews!**

**Bubbles: Were doing something wrong aren't we! It's not enough drama is that it?**

**Boomer: it's not us Bubs it's them. No one want's to review no a days. This Sucks!**

**Brick: Will you guys just shut up!**

**Blossom: Yeah listen to Lys it's not that big of a deal so please calm down.**

**Lys: Thanks that's why you guys are the Leaders! Anyway I decided to only write when I have at least 5 reviews. I know I'm probably pushing it but from the reviews of the other chapters I know that you all enjoy my story. Chapter four got 4 reviews but… Here's the next chapter! **

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Mitch continued to make out with Sandy right there in the empty hallway until he heard footsteps. Mitch pulled away and walked down the hall turning to look at Sandy once more before he smiled and turned down the hall. He smiled because of the blush that Sandy had and it was all because of him.

Mitch liked that. He liked that he could make Sandy blush by just kissing her. The kiss wasn't hungry not like Buttercup and his kisses. Mitch didn't know how he felt about kissing Sandy he liked it yeah but what about Buttercup? Sandy knew that he had a girlfriend but she kissed him back anyway why?

Butch left the room for dramatic effect he didn't have anywhere to go. "_You really need to stop doing that." _Butch thought to himself. He decided to just roam the hall when he saw Sandy just standing their outside of the room he and Buttercup was just in. Well Buttercup is still in their but you get it.

Butch just glanced at her before walking away he stopped about half way down the hall before turning and looking at Sandy as she stared at him.

"Are you coming or are you just going to stand their?" Butch asked Sandy. Sandy blushed darker than she already was.

"_Why was she blushing in the first place?" _Butch asked himself but brushed it off not really caring. He didn't even know why he wanted Sandy with him she was just their looking weird and if he wanted her gone all he had to do was say it and she would leave it was awesome!

**Mitch's POV**

I was walking to who knows where when I bumped into Buttercup?

I turned around looking behind me. Buttercup was back there, and now she is right here?

"Hey? You weren't at the back of the school." I said holding her hand and walking the direction I just came from to Buttercups locker.

"I know I had a thing." Buttercup says not making eye contact.

"A thing?" I questioned. "What is that what you call Butch?"

She finally looked up at me and smirked "Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"No but except for lying to me tell me you ditched me for Butch it's what you did right?" I was getting angry I hate Butch. I get that they are really good friends but seriously?!

"Mitch?" She says stopping and looking up at me. She gave me a peck on the lips before walking again, me right beside her. "I got into trouble with one of my teachers and had to stay after class. After that on my way to see you I ran into Butch yes." But how did you know that?"

"Lucky guess?" I said calming down.

We finally made it to Buttercups locker only to find some of her friends there as well. Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, Boomer, Butch, Noah and Sandy.

Wait What?! Sandy isn't Buttercups friend she must be with Butch.

"Hey Mitch, how's it going?" Bubbles asked me, I just shrugged I don't really talk to anyone here so I stayed quiet leaning on a locker next to Buttercups. I looked over at Sandy and seen her looking at me with an innocent smile on her face. **(Even though she is the opposite)**

I winked at her and her face went red instantly it was a part of my plan.

"Sandy you ok you look a little red?" she looked at me confused but then got the hint.

"Um yeah I'm a little hot I'm going outside to get some air ok?" she said to Butch but really to me.

"Whatever" Butch said shrugging his shoulders. I rolled my eyes at Butch who didn't see and watched Sandy walk away. She was moving her hips harder as she walked and I knew it was for me.

"Hey Babe how bout you send you boyfriend off so we can have some alone time." Noah said winking at Buttercup which pissed me off I don't like any of her friends Boy nor Girl. I don't care if they are her sisters or that they have been friends for a long time they all annoy the fuck out of me!

I look over at Buttercup only to see her up against the lockers and Noah kissing her next!

I was going to do something but decided against it. Why pick a fight when you could go meet a hot girl outside?

So I just walked away trying to block out the laughing of Buttercup and her friends.

I met up with Sandy she was leaning against a wall. I scanned the place quickly looking for any sign of anyone. There were a lot of students so I pulled her into a corner that no one could see up and pressed her lips on mine.

This is going to be fun!

**Buttercup POV**

When Butch and I reached my locker I knew it would be drama. My friends were at their lockers which was next to mine and I knew that my friends + Mitch = Anger. It was easy mathematics. I put my books into my locker and leaned against it I looked over at Sandy and seen her blushing. _What the hell? Why is she blushing? Scratch that why is she here?_ Mitch said something she said something then she walked away. I didn't care to listen. I looked over to my friends and seen Noah and he winked at me. I looked over at Mitch and seen that he wasn't even paying attention so I winked back and gave him a sexy smirk. Nothing is going on between Noah and me everyone knows that we just have this little flirty thing going on.

"Hey Babe how bout you send you boyfriend off so we can have some alone time." Noah said to me getting Mitch's attention and pissing him off.

In a blink of an eye I was pushed harder against the lockers and Noah was on my neck he wasn't kissing it just had his head there. I knew he was just waiting for Mitch to leave before he backed off and about a second later he did.

I was a bit upset that he didn't fight for me even though it was just an act but I couldn't worry much before Noah started tickling me. And it wasn't lightly either. I could have found a way out of it but Noah was someone that I could let my guard down with so I laughed uncontrollable.

"Hahaahahahahahahahahhahahhahahahahahahahahahahaah ahahhahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahhahahahhaahah WAIT!" "Hahahahahahahahhahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhahaha hahhaha stop!"

I could hear everyone else laughing at me.

"I CAN'T BREATH, STOP!" "hahahhahahahahahhahahaahahahhahahahhahahaha."

"Say Uncle!" Noah said as I was slipping to the floor because I could no longer stand.

"NO!" "haahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahh." "NEVER!" "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah."

"UNCLE!"

As soon as I gave up so did Noah he stopped tickling and giving me time to breath.

"I *Breath* Hate *Breath* You *Breath*" I manage to say making the gang laugh at me more.

Butch helped me up and I leaned against him.

"You going to get an ear full when you see Mitch" Boomer says chucking a little his arms wrapped around Bubbles' waist.

I rolled my eyes instantly not wanting to talk about Mitch.

"What was that?" Blossom questioned.

"What was what?" I challenged I knew what she was talking about she along with everyone else seen me roll my eyes and want the "scoop" or that's what Bubbles calls it.

"Boy problems give me the scoop!" Bubbles says walking towards me alongside Blossom.

"Don't sound so excited Bubs!" Boomer whispered to Bubbles but I still heard.

"Sorry" she whispered back before turning to me. "So what happened?" Bubbles pushed.

"It's not what happened it's what didn't happen!" before I could finish my thought Blossom spoke,

"Is this a sex thing?" she tested.

My face immediately became hot. I was blushing from embarrassment. Neither of my siblings are virgins. They both have stable boyfriends so it made since. I on the other hand do not have a stable boyfriend for a long period of time ergo my virginity is still intact.

"No." I didn't want to make eye contact with anyone here so I ended the convocation. "Gotta, get to class." I said walking away. That was close; I knew I was being dramatic just a little. But I also knew I was the only virgin there so I had to get out of there ASAP.

I was half way down the hall when I noticed that I was going the wrong way and unfortanitally had to pass my friends again.

"That way." I said to no one in general laughing nervously.

I walked outside trying to get some air. I walked over to a wall and leaned against it.

"Mhmmmmmmmm." Someone moaned from the corner.

_Sex is following me!_ _Where did that come from?_ I asked myself. _Is my mind playing with me? Or are moans really coming from that corner?_

"Mitch!" I heard from the corner. _Who the hell is moaning __**my **__boyfriend's name?_

I walked over to the corner and turned around the corner thing and seen Sandy making out with **Mitch! **

**My Mitch.**

"**MITCH?!" I yelled over to them.**

"Buttercup?!" Mitch says turning to look at me. "It isn't what it looks like!" He starts but I'm already on my way to the school building pissed out of my mind. I couldn't look at him because of two reasons.

One; I could only see red.

Two; I was on the verge of tears.

Yes Me Buttercup Utonium was on the verge of tears. _Why would he do this to me?_

* * *

**Bubbles: I knew I didn't like him that... that... ASS WHOLE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buttercup's POV Recap:**

I walked over to the corner and turned around the corner thing and seen Sandy making out with Mitch! My Mitch.

"MITCH?!" I yelled over to them.

"Buttercup?!" Mitch says turning to look at me. "It isn't what it looks like!" He starts but I'm already on my way to the school building pissed out of my mind. I couldn't look at him because of two reasons.

One; I could only see red.

Two; I was on the verge of tears.

Yes Me Buttercup Utonium was on the verge of tears. Why would he do that to me?

**Nobody's POV**

Buttercup walked into the school building trying to get away from Mitch. The Buttercup we all knew would have punched Mitch right in the kisser but she didn't do that. Buttercup couldn't think straight. She couldn't even see, her eyes were beyond watery she couldn't believe Mitch cheated on her. She never been cheated on before and it sucked.

"Buttercup please, just let me explain!" Mitch begged close behind her but she couldn't she just couldn't. Buttercup continued to walk until she seen a red head and a blond standing against some lockers and knew exactly who they were.

"Buttercup, please!" Mitch continued.

"No Mitch just leave me alone!" that said she rushed over to the red head and blond.

"What the hell did you do?!" the red head yelled as Buttercup ran into the blonds arms trying to hide her face as tears rolled down her face.

**Boomer's POV**

I was talking to Brick when I heard Buttercup yell "No Mitch just leave me alone!" and turned around just in time for her to run up to me her head in my chest covering her face.

Me and Brick look over and seen Mitch looking pissed but nothing against how Brick and I felt. Buttercup is like a sister to me and the fact that he had Butters hiding her face.

"What the hell did you do?!" Brick yelled at Mitch.

I had Buttercup in a tight hug as soon as she ran to me. I thought I was angry then not as much as I was when I felt my shirt get moist. Buttercup was crying.

"That doesn't concern you!" Mitch shot back, making Brick and I growl under our breaths.

"If I were you I'd leave, like right now!" I growled at him.

I never seen Buttercup cry before and the fact that it was because of something Mitch did pissed me off even more.

Mitch looked from Brick to me and back before he turned and left. Brick looked over at me than at Buttercup basically asking if she was ok. I mouthed back "crying" and Brick's face turned red from anger.

Buttercup, are you ok?" I asked rubbing her back trying to sooth her while Brick did something on his phone most likely texting her sisters. I didn't know what to do. With Bubbles I just hug her until she stops crying and with Blossom I heard that Brick trash talks whoever made her upset but with Butters I was completely lost.

Butters responded my shaking her head no still on my chest my shirt was so wet I'm pretty sure you could see my chest (his shirt is white).

"Buttercup?!" Both Bubbles and Blossom yelled rushing down the hall on my left.

"BC?!" Butch yelled rushing down the hall on my right I guess Brick texted them both.

**Butch's POV**

Blossom and Bubbles rush towards the gang wearing worried faces. "What's going on?!" both sisters asked.

Brick was the first to respond. "I don't know but Mitch did something to Buttercup, she won't tell us."

I had a frown on his face he only seen Buttercup cry once and that was when her dog Moonlight died. Moonlight was a family pet. Moonlight was there before they were born.

I made my way to Buttercup and I'm guessing she knew it was me because she moved away from Boomer and over to me.

I slowly pulled her away from my chest and looked into her eyes. Her emerald green eyes are now different from the last time I saw them. They were bright and beautiful before know they are red with dried tears on her cheeks. Seeing her like this made my heartache.

"Buttercup tell me, what did he do?" I used the softest voice I could assemble.

Buttercup tried slowing her breaths. "H-he ch-ch-cheated on me, w-with S-S-Sandy" she stuttered.

I could tell Buttercup was trying to calm herself but she couldn't she started to tear up again. Blossom looked shocked along with Boomer but Brick was pissed and so was I but what surprised me was Bubbles her face was red she wasn't crying she was angry. But I couldn't think about that now.

Blossom pulled Buttercup away from me and I walked away I don't even think they noticed but I didn't care I was going to kick Mitch's ass!

I ran down the hall looking left and right high and low but Mitch was nowhere in sight. I was about to check the fifth hall when I saw Mitch he wasn't looking at me which gave me the perfect opportunity. I quietly walked up to Mitch and tapped his shoulder. It was almost like slow motion. Mitch turned and I tightened my right fist

POW!

I punched Mitch right in his jaw.

**Nobody's POV (back with BC)**

Bubbles was shaking with rage and no one seemed to notice.

"So you mean to tell me that you are crying because of an idiotic man-child!" Bubbles yells getting everyone's attention.

"Bubbles!" Blossom exclaimed looking at her like she was crazy.

"No Blossom, I mean I get it, her boyfriend just cheated on her but seriously! Buttercup you are beautiful, fun and, loving and if Mitch can't see that then that's his loss. Buttercup I told you once and I will tell you again you are WAY out of Mitch's league. Buttercup, brush it OFF! You are better than him show him whose's boss! Show him that you don't need him. And for Sandy punch that _Bitch_ in the face!


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for the wait I have been VERY busy with school mine actually started last week but here it is.**

**PS if you want to be in this story I'll be happy to add you and if you have any ideas please I'd love to hear/read them. Limited time.**

**Enjoy!**

**Buttercups POV**

I'm walking down the hall, not going anywhere pacific. After Bubbles speech the tears stopped flowing and I felt stronger. I know it sounds stupid but I don't give a fuck. Anyway I wanted to start fresh go home tonight and skip the rest of my classes but Blossom said she wanted to speck with me at lunch so I decided to stay but not go to any classes.

**Butch's POV**

POW!

I punched Mitch right in his jaw and he fell right on the ground.

Immediately I felt a rush Mitch looked at me red faced. Was it because of anger or that's just how hard I socked 'em. I don't know and I don't give a fuck but this bastard is going to get it for messing with my Buttercup. I balled my fist again this time punching him in the nose. When I drew my hand back I saw blood. I smirked realizing that it was in fact Mitch's blood.

I was done I didn't want to kill the poor kid so I stopped. Plus it was obvious who won and I pretty sure I got the point across.

**Sandy's POV**

It's still break Mitch ran off with Buttercup so I decided to just walk around when I see no other than Buttercup walking down the hall. She didn't see me so I went up to her.

"Hey BC!" Buttercup turned around and when she seem that I was the one that called her she rolled her eyes. Bitch. "Look BC I'm really sorry about what happened and if it makes you feel any better. I flirted with Mitch not the other way around so don't be mad at him." But in reality I didn't care how she felt about Mitch after what she saw and I **DON'T **have a thing for Mitch I just did it because I love Butch but he is **ALWAYS **with Buttercup so I really Hate her.

Buttercup smirked "I don't blame him."

I was beyond shocked how could she not blame him? "Really?"

"Yeah I mean it's not his fault that you're a total _slut_."

After Buttercup said that my hand had a mind of its own.

**SMACK! **

I slapped Buttercup.

**Butch's POV**

**Mr. Jojo**! One of the teachers yelled getting my attention. I'm looking at the teacher and that's when Mitch made his move flipping us over me and the ground and Mitch kneeled down on the ground fist balled. Before I could even react I got three fast blows to the lip. Liquid filled my mouth and that liquid was blood. After that everything seemed to have slowed down. Mitch's fist came at me again but this time I caught it flipping us back around in the process. From the beginning of the fight people were watching. I knew they were their but I paid no mind I can't afford to get distracted….again. I balled up my fist then punched him in the stomach I was no holding back. I was going to swing again when I was pulled away from Mitch.

**Brick's POV**

I'm standing by the lockers. Everyone deep in thought no one talked nor did they move after Buttercup walked away. All of a sudden teens started rushing down the hall.

I grabbed one of the teen running. "What's going on?"

The teen replied. "There's a fight." Then he ran off. A lot of students where running toward the scene and others were running the opposite direction I assume they are afraid until a teacher rushed over to us.

"Great Blossom Brick, we have a problem. We have two fights but one principle which one is more important?"

"Is it really that serious?" Blossom asked. Don't get us wrong fighting is bad but the principle usually shows up at the end of the fight where they receive their disciplines.

"Yes Butch or Buttercup? Which one of them ar-"

The teacher didn't get to finish talking before we run off Boomer and I one direction and Blossom and Bubbles the other looking for our siblings.

**Buttercup's POV**

"Yeah I mean it's not his fault that you're a total _slut_." I said with a smirk on my face. I hate Sandy but only because she hates me. I don't have a problem with anyone unless they give me a reason and she defiantly gave me a reason so she deserves it.

**SMACK!**

No that Bitch didn't just smack me! I screamed on the inside but was calm on the outside. The slap didn't hurt but it did surprise me which made me bite the inside of my mouth. I reached inside my mouth and touched where I bite then took my finger out and looked at it. There was a little red dot on my finger. She made my mouth bleed, it's her fault all of this is happening, her!

I pushed her to the ground not caring about the consequences. I'm still pissed about Mitch and I was going to let it out. This would have never happened if it wasn't for her.

"You like slapping people while how do you like this!"

**Boomer's POV**

It didn't take long for Brick and I to find Butch we just followed the chants. "Fight, Fight, Fight!"

I wasn't surprised to see Butch punching Mitch repeatedly, hell i wanted to let him finish but Brick pulled Butch off of Mitch.

Butch was trying to get Brick off of him wanting to continue the fight but to no aveil.

Mitch stubble up he looked really bad like it was jumped or something. I quickly looked over at Butch wanting to see if he looked the same but he didn't, nothing but a busted lip. Note to self don't fuck with Butch.

Mitch seen that Butch was being held back and went for a cheap shot, punching Butch right in the eye. Butch growled like an animal pulling even harder to get out of Bricks grip. Judging from the look on Bricks face he wanted to let him go but he kept a form hold on Butch and we walked away from the group of students.

**Blossom's POV**

It was harder to find Buttercup but we finally found her, helping Sandy up? What?

Buttercup walked over to use with a frown on her face.

"Buttercup?" Bubbles was the first to speak.

"I couldn't do it, I couldn't hit her. I wanted to, hell I still do but I just couldn't. Why is that?"

"Bubbles could I have a minute with Buttercup please?" I asked Bubbles. I waited for Bubs to be out of ear shot before I spoke again. "Buttercup I have been cheated on before." Of course I didn't get to finish because Buttercup interrupted me.

"Who cheated on you, whoever it is I'm gonna-"

"Buttercup please!" I hate heated bringing up the whole Dexter cheated on me thing but I thought I was helping. Buttercup must have seen my pleading eyes because she sighed and said "go on."

"Dexter cheated on me that's how Brick and I got together, but the point is I had doubts I was dating Brick but I had a feeling, like I was with the wrong person. "Until, he came back."

"Dexter?" Buttercup asked leaning against a wall.

"Yeah, Dexter came up to me and told me he was sorry and that it would never happen again. He begged me to take him back."

"But you didn't." the look in buttercups eyes told me that she was really listening to what I was saying. She was having trouble deciding and I hope what I'm saying to her helps.

"No Buttercup I didn't because to this very day, when I think of Dexter I remember all the bad things and none of the good. But when I think of Brick." I couldn't stop the smile on my face and I even laughed a little

"But when you're with him you can't stop smiling." Buttercup finished deep in thought. She gave me a small smile before walking down the hall.

I sighed and walked to class before the bell ranged. On my way there my mind drifted off to Dexter and a lot of memories surfaced. My vision started to get blurry until I seen someone walking along beside me.

Brick.

I stopped walking and turned to him; I stood on my tippy toes and gave him a long soft kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked after we separated.

"I love you."

"I love you too"

I smiled took his hand in mine and continued to class.

That was the first time we said I love you to each other.

I chose Brick because he makes me smile without even trying, because he knows what makes me glad and he knows what makes me mad. He is there for me through good and bad. And he is ALWAYS there when I'm sad.

**Review and again sorry for the long wait**


	8. Chapter 8

**Only one person offered to be an OC so less work for me. I'm still accepting but like before Limited Time. Shout out to the new character to Best friend or Boyfriend is… ****mlbv-grimm or as you will see on this chapter Lisbeth! Outfits are on my page.**

**Also this chapter is mostly Buttercup and Mitch don't worry the next chapter will be more Buttercup and Butch promise.**

**Enjoy!**

**Buttercup's POV**

I was outside on the school steps my head in my hands. "_Maybe you just need to see him beg for you to come back to him like Dexter did with Blossom" _I thought to myself. I couldn't thing straight I love Butch that's no surprise we have known each other for years but Mitch is….Mitch there's nothing else to it! Then it was Sandy. She slapped me but I still couldn't hit her. No matter how much I despised her, it wasn't really her fault it was Mitch's. Mitch is his own person and if he didn't want to kiss Sandy he wouldn't have. Plus she was the one up against the wall not him.

I smirked. I love our make-out sessions! I remember the very first make-out session which was also our first kiss as a couple.

_**Flashback**_

"_You wanted to see me?" I asked Mitch. We were in the back of the school for some strange reason._

"_Um yeah, you said you weren't a PDA fan so I just wanted to do this." Then he leaned in and softly kissed my lips it was almost like his lips weren't even on mine it, was almost loving. _

_The whole not a fan of PDA thing wasn't true I just didn't like doing it around Butch. I didn't want him to think I was taken which I was._

_I didn't want it to end but unfortunately it did. Mitch pulled away with a smile on his face and the way he looked at me in my eyes I knew that I had a thing for him immediately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him this time the kiss my deeper and he shoved his tongue in my mouth. I was shocked at first but warmed up to it. Then I noticed that Mitch's arms weren't around be but to his sides so I pulled away to his dismay._

"_You ok?" I asked a little confused by the lack of touchy feely._

"_Yeah why?" he asked also confused._

"_Well you're not exactly touching me."_

"_Oh I um didn't know my limits so-"_

_I cut him off I didn't want to talk I wanted to kiss him._

_"Just do whatever, but both our clothes stay on and if you go too far I'll tell you ok?"_

_I didn't let him answer me before I kissed him again it took a while before Mitch started to take over. He backed me up against a wall and pulled me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist._

_**End of Flashback**_

That was another thing I liked about both Mitch and Butch they both took charge. I'm a tough chick and in my other relationships I always wear the pants in the relationship and I guess it's nice to wear a skirt from time to time.

"Um, e-excuse me? I looked up and seen a girl that Bubbles would hang out with. She had brown eyes and her black hair reached just past her shoulders. She looked nervous and she also looked unfamiliar so right away I knew she was new. "Um are you alright?"

I looked at her with a blank look on my face of course I'm ok I'm Buttercup freaking Utonium! But since she didn't know that I let her off easy.

"Beat it Newbie!" yes that was her getting off easy. She didn't flinch like Bubbles friends do when I raise my voice which kind of impressed me, kind of.

I heard the lunch bell ring and stood to meet my friends paying the new girl no mind.

**Butch's POV**

I was in the principal's office for what felt like hours of him telling me what I did wrong but I wasn't really listening to what he was saying I just want to know if BC is feeling better. I wasn't all that worried about what would happen to me because I knew that Mojo had my back.

I would never say it out loud but I did miss Mojo. The professor and him work together as scientist. They are almost never home but they do make a lot of money so we get what we want when we want it Except for Buttercup I can't get her. Damn it I don't want to be here I screamed in my head.

_**Briiiiiiiiing!**_

"Ok Mr. Jojo you are free to head off to lunch. But please try your best to stay away from Mr. Michelson."

I didn't reply I just stood and made my way to lunch.

Once I got there everyone else was there already. As soon as I sat down I got an ear full from no other than Buttercup.

"Why in the hell did you get in a fight with Michelson?" She asked with her arms crossed not even looking at me.

"Sheesh, good afternoon to you too, oh and I had a great time in the principal's office for what felt like hours thanks for asking." I said sarcastically. Which caused the gang to chuckle, but Buttercup turned to glare at me but her glare changed to shock.

"Look at your face."

I rolled my eyes I couldn't see my face without a mirror "it isn't that bad." Buttercup cupped my face trying to get a better look but it still made my heart beat a little faster.

"I guess, the lip will heal its self but put ice on your eye when you get home ok?" she looked worried which was extremely cute on her.

"Yes dear." I smiled playfully at her and she blushed a little. I put my arm around her shoulder and got more comfortable.

"So what's going on around school?"

"Apparently Buttercup is losing her toughness" Boomer said with Bubs leaning against his shoulder.

I turned and looked at BC who was glaring at Boomer while he was smirking.

"Didn't and couldn't are two different words Boomer if I wanted to would have."

I knew they were talking about Sandy who else could they be talking about. They most have almost gotten in a fight.

I was going to question what really happened but before I could I heard a loud bang from the other side of the lunch room. I turned and seen three snobby girls laughing and at a pretty girl who had her food knocked out of her hands and some food on her shoes they must have knocked it out them self's. The girl had a frown on her face.

I turned and seen the gang also looking at the scene. But what really caught my eye was BC she was pissed shaking from rage.

"Buttercup?" I question.

Buttercup got up and walked towards the scene.

"Bubs is that one of your friends?" Boomer asked Bubbles.

"No but I want her to be. I wonder what her closet looks like."

**Nobody's POV**

Buttercup like Butch said earlier is pissed the girl being yelled at was the same girl from outside and she was a shy girl so there was no reason for them to bother her.

Once Buttercup got over there she stood in front of the girl and she yelled "Fuck off!" the three girls looked at Buttercup with nervous faces.

"We were just-" the girl in the middle cut herself off seeing the look of boredom on Buttercups face and just walked away with the other two girls behind her.

Buttercup looked around making sure everyone was out of ear shot before she whispered "Are you ok?"

The girl looked a bit surprised but nodded her head yes.

"Don't let them fuck with you." Buttercup said before walking back to her table. Buttercup was half way there before she turned and noticed the new girl didn't follow.

"You coming?" the new girl smiled she had a smile that mad everyone else want to smile and Buttercup had to fight the want. "What's your name Newbie?" Buttercup asked after she caught up with her.

"Lisbeth." She replied.

Once they reached her table Buttercup sat next to Butch and patted the seat next to her for Lisbeth to sit down.

"Lisbeth these are my friends Noah, Brick, Boomer, and Butch." She said pointing to each of them. "And my sisters Blossom and Bubbles and my name is Buttercup."

"Hi" Lisbeth said softly.

The gang said hi back and everyone was surprised that Buttercup was being nice to a new girl. Not because Buttercup is mean because she is not. They were surprised that she was bringing her guard down for her.

"Bubs do you have any heels for Lisbeth hers are a bit messy?" Buttercup asked Bubbles.

"Yeah sure come on Lisbeth." Bubbles said giving her a warm smile.

Lisbeth smiled back and they both disappeared out of the lunchroom.

**Buttercup's POV**

"How'd you two meet? Noah asked.

I told them that I met her outside when she asked me if I was ok.

"And are you? Are you ok?" Boomer asked when a frown.

Boomer was worried about me and I couldn't blame him he did see me cry for the first time ever. Usually if I did end up crying which I don't do often at all id make whoever comforted me promise not to tell.

"I've been better." I said shrugging my shoulders. Boomers frown depended. "Thanks for earlier Blue it means a lot" and I smiled. Which made Boomer smile too, he loved it when I called him Blue and that's why I called him that. I never told anyone not even Butch but when I see either Bubbles or Boomer sad I just want to slap the shit out of whoever did it and rock them like a baby.

I saw Blossom smiling at me while snuggled up with Brick I raised my eye brow to her usually they weren't all lovey dovie in public like the Blonds.

"We love each other" Blossom mouthed to me.

"Awwwww" I coed at them they are so cute together.

The boys looked confused but Blossom was as red a Bricks hat.

"You love each other." I said in a baby voice. Brick turned red and Blossom covered her face with Bricks shirt. Butch, Boomer and Noah were chuckling but I was full out laughing.

"Blossom and Brick sitting in a tree l-o-v-i-n-g first comes sex then comes baby now you're stuck walking down the aisle with a big ole belly!"

I have no idea where it came from but I said it and it was Hilarious! I even got Blossom and Brick laughing and Noah was having trouble staying in his chair.

"Where *laugh* did *laugh* that *laugh* come from?!" Brick managed to ask in between laughs.

"I have no idea!" I laughed out before placing my head on Butch's chest trying to calm myself.

After everyone calmed down the bell that lunch was over ranged.

We made our way outside of the lunchroom and in the corner of my eye I could see Mitch looking at me and no matter how much I didn't want to talk to him I knew I had to.

I hadn't noticed I stopped walking until I heard soft growls. I felt Butch put his arm around me showing Mitch to leave me alone but I removed it.

"I'm going to go over there." I said aloud.

"Like hell you are!" Brick said glaring at Mitch obviously livid.

I looked over at Blossom pleading with my eyes to back me up. I could tell she didn't want to but she sighed and pulled on Brick's hand and saying "Let her go."

Everyone looked over at Blossom shocked. Well except for Lisbeth she was just confused out of her mind. I took this chance and walked away and headed toward Mitch.

**Mitch's POV**

I was looking over at Buttercup moments from tears. The look on her face when she seen me with Sandy could make a demon cry. I could I be so stupid. Buttercup would never hurt me intentionally like I did her. I should have just told her that I was jealous of Butch and she probably would have told him to back off a little. Well at least I think she would have.

I looked over at Buttercup and she looked back at me. She said a few words to her friends then walked over to me. This caught me my surprise I thought she'd ignore we for a least a month before she agreed to talk to me again.

"Walk." Buttercup said walking past me. She must want to go somewhere more private.

I followed behind her quietly don't wanting to fuck up before I could even get my point across.

I was a bit surprised when I noticed she was leading me to the back of the school aka our make-out spot.

"Talk." She said after we got out back and turned to look at me.

"Buttercup I'm a complete dick for what I did to you and I feel really bad. I heard about your almost fight with Sandy and I'm glad it didn't happen because it's not her fault its mine, all mine. I should have just told you how I felt and maybe this wouldn't be happening. Maybe, if you spent more time with me."

"Oh no, you are not blaming me for that it's your fault with all those stupid football meetings." Buttercup wasn't really all that mad upset yes but mad absolutely not.

"There were no football meetings! Have you ever wondered why Butch never went because they never existed? It's not even football season!" Buttercup looked dumb struck. "I bet you never thought about it, you know why, because you didn't care enough to think about it."

"If they weren't real than why say it?"

"Because I wanted you, you to tell me not to go like you do with Butch!"

"What do you mean!?"

"I over-heard you and Butch's conversation. He had to be somewhere and you told him to ditch it and hang out with you! You never asked me to ditch anything for you! And when I do ask you say you have to go to class then complain about how you hate school! It wasn't the fact that you couldn't ditch, it was the fact that you didn't want to ditch with me!"

"I didn't know you felt this way." Buttercup said softly looking down at her feet.

I took a deep breath calming myself down before I walked up to Buttercup and cupped her face. "Give me another chance Babe." I whispered before leaning in.

"Mitch i-" Buttercup didn't get to finish because my lips were on hers. It was a soft kiss just as soft as the very first one that was in this very spot.

I pulled away from Buttercup and walked back into the school building leaving her to her thoughts.

"_Please let her forgive me."_ I thought to myself on my way to class.

**This was mostly Buttercup and Mitch but next chapter is going to be a lot of Buttercup and Butch.**

**How'd you like Lisbeth? She wasn't show that much but she will in future chapters.**

**I'm still taking OC's so keep 'em coming!**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews guys your the best. I have a little surprise for you guys in this chapter.**

**If any of you are Teen Wolf fans me and my co-author Celestial Wolves are making Fic. don't worry I'm still going to be working on this story to I would never forget about you guys!**

**Buttercup's POV**

That was it. That was the same soft beautiful kiss that he gave me in the beginning of all of this. But it was different, or am I the one that is different? My eyes were open. During kisses your eyes are supposed to be closed but mine, were open. The kiss was beautiful but it didn't blow me away like last time. I don't feel the same way that I felt the first time. Mitch hurt me, being jealous of Butch was no excuse for making out with Sandy.

I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around my waist before heading back inside. Believe it or not but I was hoping he'd kiss me so that I would know if it was over or just a bump in the road.

It was or.

Now I wish he never kissed me, that way I wouldn't have to end it because I no longer liked him but because he cheated on me.

**Lisbeth's POV**

I was in Algebra class when I saw Buttercup walking past the classroom. More like strolling. She looked upset, or maybe deep in thought? I haven't really mastered her facial expressions just yet. But I will!

I'm a pretty smart girl ergo I already know what they were doing on the bored so I asked the teacher if I could go to the bathroom and went to go see Buttercup.

"Buttercup? Are you alright?"

"Why do you keep asking me that, I'm fine?" I knew that was a lie, don't ask how because I just know. Bubbles told me that Buttercup had some trust issues when we went to replace my heels. So I figured I'd get her to open up.

"I'm shy, but once you get to know me, I'm very outgoing and crazy. Once, my mom got me tested." I whispered the last part which got Buttercup to laugh.

"Why are you telling me this?" Buttercup questioned me

"Because I trust that you won't use it against me." I said with a smirk

Buttercup made a serious face almost disappointed in me. "You trust people too easily."

I had an immediate come-back. "You don't trust people easy enough."

"If you use anything I'm about to tell you against me, I will make your life a living hell!" Buttercup said her teeth clutched and pointing at me.

"Fair enough." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"That guy that I left with Mitch Michelson, he was my boyfriend."

"Was?" I questioned

"He cheated on me with a girl named Sandy." Buttercup didn't look me in the eye anymore she was looking any and everywhere else.

"Why'd you go to him?" I was confused if a guy cheated on me I'd never talk to him. Yell at him hell yeah, but talk no freaking way.

"I had to know, I had to know if it was a bump in the road or the real thing."

I sighed and took a step closer to Buttercup. "Let me guess, it's the real thing."

She looked up at me and smiled but it was a sad smile.

I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my arms around Buttercup pulling her into a hug. I've always been a kind of a hugger.

"What are you doing?" Buttercup asked.

"Hugging you."

"Could you stop." I pulled away with a sigh.

"Well look on the bright side. Now you get to date Butch."

"What?" Buttercup asked face red as ever.

"Bubbles told me th-"She cut me off.

"Stop talking to Bubbles." Then she walked away.

"Nice talk!" I yelled after her.

Buttercup waved back without turning to look at me and I was fine with that.

I made my way back to the classroom and sat down at my seat when I found out that I really did have to go to the bathroom.

_Aw Man!_

**Brick's POV (Time-Skip)**

I was on the couch with my girlfriend Blossom and Boomer and Bubbles next to us watching a movie When Butch walked in.

"Wish me luck."

"You're going to do it?" Blossom asked. Blossom had doubt in her eyes like she knew it wasn't going to end well.

"Yep it's now or never!" Butch says making his way to the stairwell.

"Good Luck!" Both blues said excited for Butch.

"You don't need any luck man, you're a Jojo." "Jojo's got game." You see this?" I asked gesturing to Blossom and Bubbles. "Game."

Butch smirked and chuckled a little before disappearing up the steps.

"Hey babe you ok?" I whisper to Blossom

"Just wishing Butch luck." She replied smiling at me.

**Butch's POV**

Now or never I whispered before walking into BC's room I didn't bother to knock I told her I was stopping by.

"Hey Buttercup could I talk t-"I cut myself off. Buttercup was sitting on her bed in the dark. Knees to her chest. Her head on her knees.

She looked up at me and smiled sadly. 'Hey Butch."

"Don't hey Butch me what's the matter?" I asked kicking off my shoes and sitting on the bed next to her.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." She said moving closer to me leaning her head on my shoulder. "So, what's up?" she asked looking up at me.

"Um, Buttercup I want to tell you something that I'm been wanting to tell you for a long time."

Buttercup sat up looking me straight in my eyes. "What is it Butch?" she was confused.

I could almost hear my heart beat thump, thump, thump. I was about to change my mind but I got a text from Boomer that said "Now or Never."

I couldn't help but smile at that I had a sudden burst of courage and said "Buttercup I really care about you. You know that right?"

"This sounds like what the guy says in those movies when he is about to do something stupid and whines up dying." She says moving to be opposite me to look at me right in the eyes.

"I am about to do something stupid but I hope you don't kill me."

"B-butch." She was confused beyond repair.

I cupped her face and leaned in. she leaned in a little to and our lips touched.

**Surprise, surprise Buttercup is getting a lot of kisses what do you guys think about that?**

**oh and the teen wolf fanfic is called "Think were sweet? Look again." **

**it would mean a lot to me if you guys read it.**

**FYI my names Mia in the teen wolf fic**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't know if I should be happy or mad every time I finish one chapter and post it the next thing I know I have 5 reviews and have to start another one. So I've decided to go up the next 8 before I start the next chapter. And the more reviews the juicer the story promise. **

**Buttercup's POV (After Butch walked into Buttercups room)**

I looked up at Butch and smiled sadly. "Hey Butch."

For some strange reason I couldn't shake off the stupid kiss with Mitch. It's over, me and him are done so why can't I get him out of my head?

"Don't hey Butch me what's the matter?" Butch asked kicking off his shoes and sitting on the bed next to me.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." I said moving closer to him leaning my head on his shoulder. I've always found comfort with Butch, "So, what's up?" I asked looking up at him. He said he was going to stop by but didn't tell me what he wanted. Not that I didn't like is company I do but still.

"Um, Buttercup I want to tell you something that I'm been wanting to tell you for a long time." Butch wasn't one to keep something from me, so I knew that it was serious since he didn't tell me earlier.

I sat up looking him straight in his eyes. "What is it Butch?" I was confused.

He looked hesitant like he was about to change his mind about telling me until his phone beeped. Whatever text message or e-mail or whatever he received got him smiling. Which got me thinking, who texted Butch that got him to smile? Butch doesn't smile unless it's someone important like his brothers or really close friends or me! Butch smirks to everybody but the smiles are towards family and friends ONLY. So who texted him?

"Buttercup I really care about you. You know that right?" Butch asked me and it was a stupid question because he knows I care about him. We put Best Friends Forever to ashamed.

"This sounds like what the guy says in those movies when he is about to do something stupid and whines up dying." I say moving from beside him and sifting my body to be right in front of him.

"I am about to do something stupid but I hope you don't kill me." Butch said if his famous smirk.

"B-butch?" I know Butch therefore I know where he was getting at he was going to make a move I could see it in his eyes. I was going to stop him. He cupped my face and leaned in. I was going to stop him I really was but the way he looked deep in my eyes until we were centimeters apart, then he closed them.

I didn't even noticed I was leaning in until our lips touched and it was like everything stopped all my worries, it's like all the weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

The kiss only lasted for about five seconds before Butch pulled away. Butch smirked at me along with winking. "I'm a Jojo." Butch said chuckling a little.

He was most likely talking to himself so I changed the subject. "How long have you liked me?"

"Let's just say a really long time." Butch replied.

I punched him in the arm not full force but not soft either.

"Ouch BC what was that for?" He asked rubbing his now sore arm.

"That was for taking so long." I said smirking.

Butch smiled a real smile and wrapped my arms around his neck and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. "Better late than never right?"

He kissed me again but this one lasted a lot longer. The soft kissed turned into a hot make- out session.

I didn't know how long we were making out until there was a knock at the door.

**Bubbles POV**

"Butch has been up there for a long time. I wonder what they are doing."

"They could be…." "Boomie!" I warned Buttercups my sister I know her, she wouldn't sleep with Butch already.

"Sleeping, I was going to say sleeping gosh Bubs get your head out of the gutter." "No wait, keep it there."

"Boomer!" Blossom, Brick and I said at the same time.

"I'm a teenage boy what do you expect?" Boomer mumbled but we all heard him.

"We should probably go check on Butch." Brick said standing and walking towards the steps with Blossom, Boomer and I in tow.

**Butch's POV**

I was making out with Buttercup and it felt really good. To be with her I mean. Until someone had to ruin it by knocking on the door, Buttercup pulled away to my disappointment then another knock was heard.

"Buttercup?" Blossom asked through the door.

"Butch?" Brick asked through the door.

I pulled Buttercup closer to me if that's even possible and pecked her lips once more before I stood up and put my shoes back on.

"I better go, I'll see you tomorrow." Buttercup nodded and I opened the door and closed it behind me coming face to face with Buttercup's and I siblings.

"What?" I said making my way down stairs.

"You were up there for a long time." Bubbles was the first to answer.

"Yeah, I didn't notice." I said looking at my phone for the time, almost an hour.

"So you told Buttercup how you feel?" Boomer asked sitting on one of the couches pulling Bubbles with him.

"Yep." I said popping the "p."

"And she told you how she felt?" Blossom asked pulling Brick to a love seat.

"You could say that yeah." Butters should how much she cared when she kissed me back. Yeah that makes since.

"So you asked her to be your girlfriend!" Bubbles said getting excited but I completely froze. How in the hell could I forget to ask her out?!

I face palmed which Brick shock his head to.

"Idiot, how could you forget to ask that the reason you went up there in the first place?"

"I don't know you guys knocked on the door before I could ask."

"Oh whatever you're a teenager you guys were probably making out." Boomer said rolling his eyes. I couldn't stop the small blush from creeping on my face.

"Dude!" Boomer says laughing and giving me a fist pound.

"He's a Jojo!" Brick said giving me an approving nod.

Blossom and Bubbles hopped up out of their seats and ran upstairs to Buttercup's room. Moments later I heard loud squeals coming from upstairs.

**Hopfully some of you looked up my teen wolf story or told someone you know who likes teen wolf about it.**

**See you next time on Bestfriend or Boyfriend!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Today is my birthday so I decided to write a chapter for you guys which is backwards but whatever even though I didn't get 8 reviews. I also decided to drop the whole 8 reviews or no chapter thing because I noticed that it's not about how many reviews I get but they say that gets me to do another chapter so thanks for reading and enjoy**

**Buttercup's POV**

I was at school talking to my sisters at our lockers waiting for the boys to get here. again I brought Butch an egg sandwich, I can't say I'm not nervous seeing Butch today we didn't really talk about if we are a thing or not so I don't know how to act. Blossom said to act like I always do which I'm going to do. Today I'm dressed more like myself with my hair in a ponytail, black skinny jeans and a grey shirt what says BAD in black with black vans.

"Buttercup are you even listening to me?" Blossom asked with an, are you kidding me face.

"Sorry I was narrating." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Blossom shock her head and rolled her eyes while Bubbles just giggled.

Arms wrapped around my waist and I knew it was Butch after he kissed (a peck) my neck.

"Hey" he whispered in my ear. I was confused on why he was whispering.

"Why are we whispering." I whispered back confused looking to see if someone was listening to us. I looked over at my sisters and they were busy greeting their boyfriends with hugs and kisses. I looked at Butch and before I could question him again he kissed me this time on the lips, I didn't know what it meant so I shoved the egg sandwich in his face.

"I got you a sandwich."

"Um thanks, I got you chocolate." Butch said giving me a heart shaped box after moving his arms from around me to eat the sandwich.

"What for?" I asked opening the box taking one out and eating it.

"You like chocolate."

"Yeah, I like lions too can you get me one of those?" I was being sarcastic but half of me really wanted a lion.

"For god sakes Buttercup he is trying to be sweet." Bubbles explains rubbing her head as if she had a headache.

"I know Bubbles sheesh." I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"Butch thank you for the chocolates they are really good but please stop taking relationship advice from Boomer."

Boomer went red and Brick blurted out "That's what I said."

"Is it really that obvious?" Boomer asked his blushing going under control. Bubbles nodded giving him an apologetic smile.

"Well in that case, a bottle of bubbles for my Bubbles!" Boomer said. Bubbles giggles and hugs him.

"Ditch the Buttercup flower Butch." I said not looking at him, if Boomer got him to buy chocolates he got him to buy a buttercup too.

"Already did babe, already did." Butch said from next to me.

"I don't know you guys got it easy if we wanted to bring something like that for you guys we'd be bringing in weapons of destruction!" Blossom says looking at Brick.

"Yep a Brick, that can be used to bash someone's head in." Brick begins.

"A butcher-knife, which can stab someone or slice their throats in half." Butch says.

"And explosives that can can blow up this whole school." Boomer said with excitement.

"All the boys looked at each other but before they could talk about it my sisters and I yelled at the same time! "No!"

"No means no!" Noah said coming out of nowhere he is so random. "What are we talking about?"

"Blowing up the whole school." Boomer said giving Noah a bro hug.

"Awesome lets shaking do it!" Noah said shaking with excitement.

"Yeah Butter-nut!" Jaycelyn yelled popping up on my right opposite Butch. "Bubbles told me you were dating Butch now so I decided to pop up! Get it POP!" Jay was always a bit strange but whatever.

I looked over at Bubbles who was looking everywhere but at me that little b-

"You guys are dating, it's about god damn time!" Noah said patting Butch on the back

"Wait that's it, you do relieve that this means no more flirty and stuff right?" I said making sure he knew

"Nooooooooooo!" Noah fake pouted wiping away fake tears. "I'll live" Noah said going back to his normal self in two second flat.

"He's kind of cute, but I thought I was weird." Jay said looking at Noah with a smile and hearts in her eyes.

"Weird is an understatement for the both of you, trust me."

"I'll just have to fine someone else." Noah said leaning against the locker with his arms folded. "What's your name?" He said nodding towards Jay.

"Stay cool." I said that on purpose because when I tell Jay to stay cool she does the opposite.

Jay opened her mouth but nothing came out, she pointed at herself then at Noah. "I" was the only thing that got out before she ran off down the hall. We all had on a smack face like did that really happen?

"She's weird." Noah spoke. "I like weird."

"Of course you do, it's because you're a weirdo!" Blossom said not paying attention to anyone.

"Thanks Bloss that means a lot." Noah said sarcastically.

"You are very welcome." Blossom says giving Noah a smirk.

Noah stuck is tongue out playfully at Blossom.

"Ok parties over time for class come on Brick." Blossom said grabbing Bricks hand. Bubbles did the same to Boomer and Butch wrapped his arms around my shoulder and we made our way toward our class as Noah walked the opposite direction.

**This one is short and I'm sorry for that please review and I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! I just want to say sorry in advance school is taking up most of my time but I'll find a way I'll write some on weekdays if I can and then update on the weekends. Now since school it's not just harder for me to write but also harder for you guys to read and I understand that completely, so when you can REVIEW!**

**P.S. It's only been 13 days since I updated it feels like so much longer. It feels like at least a month since I updated and I have to say I hate it. So again sorry for the wait hope you Enjoy R&R!**

**Buttercup's POV**

I have one more class before lunch but unfortunately that class is English also known as the class I have with Mitch. I haven't spoken to him since the kiss. To me that kiss meant it was over but I have a strange feeling that he thinks that the kiss was a new beginning.

I can't lie I really liked Mitch. I liked how he could make me laugh. It's funny I became friends with him very easily. He had that face. The face that said 'you can trust me', that's one of the reasons it hurt so much when I found out he cheated.

I took a deep breath before heading inside the room. Butch's class is on the other side of the school so he isn't here to help me through it. Not to mention I haven't told anyone about the kiss I shared with Mitch.

"Hey BC." Mitch said as I sat next to him.

"Hey." Mitch turned to me and I instantly regretted getting to class early.

"So I was thinking, how about we go out tomorrow night?"

"Mitch I can't." I said shaking my head from side to side.

"Ok, then how about tonight? We can go out to eat then just walk around and" I cut him off I didn't want him to go on and on.

"Mitch, it'd be better if we didn't." I said looking at the clock seeing that it was about a minute in a half before class started.

Mitch gently held my hand. "Look Buttercup I now I hurt you but you have to give me another chance, you just have to."

"Mitch, I don't _have_ to do anything."

Mitch's face twisted in a way that would make a puppy cry, which instantly changed my attitude. "Can we talk later?"

Mitch didn't answer me, he let go of my hand and turned to face the board.

"Mitch." I called but it was draw out by the bell singling class has started.

The class felt like hours but it was only 55 minutes. I remember I use to love this class, only because Mitch is in it with me but now it's just awkward. Once the class bell rang indicating the end of class I turned to Mitch only to find him half way out of the class room. I grabbed all my things and made my way out the classroom door with a frown on my face.

I made my way to my locker only to find my sisters and our boyfriends oh and how can I forget Lisbeth. As I walked up to them I acted as if nothing was bothering me which was extremely false.

"Hey guys." I said putting my things in my locker and walking over to Butch.

"Hey!" Every one said together. I turned my back on Butch waiting for him to wrap is arms around me which he did.

"What's wrong?" Butch whispered in my ear. I didn't want to lie to Butch I want an honest relationship this time around no more lies. So I decided I would tell Butch my problems with Mitch.

"Later." I stated looking over at Blossom. Blossom was talking to Bubbles, Boomer, Lisbeth and Brick about something. I wasn't really focused on the words she said but the smile on her face. How could she be so happy? Everything that happened with Dexter, I'm going through the same thing but with Mitch. I don't have any feeling for Mitch anymore but I just can't stop thinking about him, I feel like I owe him something.

I felt Butch kiss my cheek bring me out of my thoughts. I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his neck pecking his lips.

"Ouch." Lisbeth said from next to Bubbles and Boomer. I first I thought that everyone was looking at me but soon found out they weren't looking at me but past me. Butch and I turned our head to the direction everyone was looking at there stood Mitch standing about twenty feet away. My breath caught in my breath.

"M-Mitch." Mitch closed his eyes tight before turning and walking away I pulled away from Butch trying to go after Mitch when I felt something tug on my arm. I turned and seen Butch holding onto my arm I couldn't read his face I didn't know if he was sad or pissed all I knew was that I had to make sure Mitch was ok.

**Ok that's a chapter! Will Buttercup ever be fully over Mitch or will he always be in her life if Butch wants him there or not?**

**R&R Hope you Enjoyed **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok I'm a bit upset, I know in the past I said it didn't matter how many reviews I received but that was a lie. I only received 3 reviews. 3! I know that school has started but there's still, weekends! You could do it on your phone during transportation. (Sigh) **

**R&R Hopfully you listen this time (T-T) **

**Nobodies POV**

Why the hell can't she just let that jackass go?! All he is going to do is hurt her again, I just know it! Butch yelled in his head.

Butch was angry, yes but he was also upset. He basically gave Buttercup his heart but still in a blink of an eye she left him, left him for a guy that broke her heart.

But then again Butch couldn't help but blame himself. If he just faced his fears and told Buttercup how he really felt years ago then maybe they would be a couple, or maybe if he hadn't been with Sandy he would have been there and been able to stop Mitch and BC from getting together in the first place.

"Bro, you ok?" Brick asked Butch bringing him out of his thought.

"Yeah I'm ok, I mean if she wants to go with Mitch and get hurt again so be it. But she better not come running to me when it happens again."

Butch had to admit it stung a little to say it aloud but he turned and walked out of the school not turning back.

"Hmmm he isn't taking it as hard as I thought he would." Lisbeth thought aloud.

"Oh he is, it's just Butch doesn't cry." Boomer said looking out the door Butch just walked out of.

Lisbeth raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's true." Brick began "And if he did cry it wouldn't be in front of us."

Lisbeth looked from Bubbles and Boomer to Brick and Blossom before specking once again. "Um, I should probably go." Lisbeth said walking away from the rest of the group.

Bubbles sigh leaning on Boomers shoulder. Blossom though was another story; Blossom was on the verge of tears Butch and Buttercups relationship reminded her of her and Dexter's lost relationship. Blossom remembered how she couldn't get over Dexter even though she was with Brick but she soon got over it but Blossom knew she would always remember her first love, Dexter.

Blossom took a deep breath before walking away not saying a word. She had to go see someone, someone she really didn't want to see, she was going to see Dexter.

**(With BC & Mitch)**

"Mitch!" Yelled Buttercup once she caught up to Mitch, which didn't take all that long. Buttercup once again found herself back behind the school aka where Buttercup and Mitch used to make out. Mitch was facing the wall trying to calm himself.

"Buttercup, I really don't need this right now." Mitch's voice cracked.

Is he crying? Buttercup thought.

"Mitch." Buttercup stated with more force. Mitch said nothing. Buttercup reached up and tugged at his shoulder. Mitch was forced to turn around and show his face, one tear slid from his eye and down to his cheek.

"Buttercup." Mitch whispered in need. Mitch wrapped his arms around Buttercups waist and his head by her neck.

"Mitch, No I don't." Buttercup began but Mitch cut her off.

"I know, I hate it but I know." Mitch frowned looking at Buttercup. Mitch was studying her face as if he was looking for something, a sign maybe.

"Buttercup." Mitch called but his call was blocked by the bell signaling that class was about to start.

Even though Buttercup didn't want to go to class she didn't want to stay there either. Buttercup looked at Mitch once more before turning and walking back into the school.

**Blossom's POV Time-Skip **

My heart was beating really fast, I kept trying to take deep breaths but it wasn't working. He was just standing there looking inside of his locker. I think he was re-arranging his locker. That's just like him. He was wearing an orange shirt with white strips going horizontality with khaki shorts and white sneakers his glasses were black with a small rim and oval shaped. I closed my eyes and took a long deep breath.

"H-hey Dexter" I was obviously very nervous.

"Oh, hey Blossom I haven't seen you in so long." Dexter says turning to me and closing his locker at the same time.

"Yeah I-I prefer it that way." I shuddered once again.

Dexter frowned "So you're still mad?"

"It's not something that you can easily get over." I said shaking my head.

"Blossom I know and I'm s" I cut him off becoming very irritated.

"No Dexter you don't know, not only were you my first boyfriend but you were also my first kiss and I" this time I cut myself off.

"Never mind that, that's not why I'm here." I said clearing my head by shaking it a little.

Dexter nodded as if to say 'go on' or 'continue' so I did.

"Are we ok?" I asked unsure of the answer.

"I guess only if you forgive me." Dexter said eyes full of hope.

"Forgiving you is something that I don't think I could do but I can accept you, if you'll like."

Dexter looked down and it felt like forever but it was only for about five seconds. "I know I hurt you but don't you think everything worked out for the better?"

"What?" I asked out of confusion.

"You love Brick, you guys were meant for one another." "Sometimes it takes heart break for you to be able to see that."

BAM, mind blown! I mean I know that Brick was there for me for a really long time but now I know, I really know. Even when we were going through our cooties faze Brick was there.

_**Flashback **_

_A little girl with red hair that was in a side ponytail was sitting on the steps in front of her home, and she was very upset. The little 6 year old girl was so upset that she didn't notice a little 7 year old boy with red spiky hair that was covered by an oversized baseball cap walk over._

"_What's wrong with you bossy?" The 7 year old boy asked as he scrolled her._

_The girl sighed in depression. "Daddy can't come to my vanilla concert."_ (It's supposed to be violin but their 6 and 7 so why not?)

"_Oh yeah him and my dad are showing off some experiment thing." The boy said causally. _

_The little girl nodded her head sadly while wiping her now wet face with the back of her head wiping the tears away._

_The boy noticed this but ignored it by turning away but found that he couldn't. The boys turned back to the girl before him and sighed. _

"_I'll go to your stupid vanilla concert, and I'll bring my brothers too ok?" the small boys asked but didn't wait for her answer he just turned and walked back to where he came from which just so happens to be his home right next door to the girl._

_**End of Flashback**_

I smiled thinking of old times before I thanked Dexter and rushed to find Brick.

Brick was wearing a tight blood red shirt (that shows off his muscles) with a leather jacket over top black baggy jeans and black and red Nikes. Oh and how could I forget his blood red snapback that he wears backwards? God just thinking about him makes me…. My speed walked turned into an all-out sprint looking for Brick.

"Brick!" I said grabbing his hand. I finally found him in biology class. Class was about to start any minute now.

"Blossom are you ok, you walked away before I cou" I cut Brick off we didn't have time class was about to start.

"Brick!" I yelled.

**Brick's POV**

Blossom wasn't making any since; one minute she walks away all depressed then when I tried apologize she cuts me off and shows off her sexy face and- Wait what?

I studied Blossoms body language and then how she bit her lip, her cheeks slightly tinted pink. I knew that face before I could really register what was happening Blossom was pulling me out of the classroom and into a big bathroom that was only used by the teachers.

**(A/N this might get a little nasty but I'm not going into detail.)**

Blossom crashed her lips on mind and I returned the favor kissing her with the same passion if not more. I backed Blossom up lifting her so that she was sitting on the sink our lips never separating. Blossom moaned into the kiss pulling me closer with her hands tight around my neck and mine wrapped around her waist cupping her butt.

Blossom forcefully pulled off my leather jacket and going for the whim of my shirt when everything started to come to me, we were in a teacher's bathroom and about to do the deed (That's what Boomer calls it). It wasn't the fact that I didn't have protection. I always had it because you never know what's going to happen and Blossom always says "No glove no love." It was the fact that we were in school a teacher could knock waiting to use the bathroom or worst someone may hear us.

Before I could get to into my thoughts a great wave of pleasure washed over me. "Oh dear god!"

**(A/N Ok that wasn't too bad was it? I hope that wasn't too much. If it was PM me about it and I'll try to work something out.)**

**Bubbles POV**

Boomie and I were outside in front of the school waiting for Blossom and Brick, oh and did I mention cracking up a storm! I had tears in my eyes and so did Boomer, right when we were calming down Brick and Blossom appeared which caused another round of laughter to begin.

"What's so fun guys?" Brick asked

"Funny you would ask that brother." Boomer stated consuming his laughter. "So Bubs and i were in Biology when out of nowhere we hear…"

I took over "Brick, Brick, oh god Brick!" I moaned making fun of my sister and her boyfriend, their faces went red.

"Oh god." Blossom whispered covering her mouth.

Boomer began again. "We tried to cover it up by yelling at a brick wall but the longer it was the louder she got."

"Oh, GOD!" Blossom yelled covering her face with Bricks chest.

Brick just stood there his blushing not completely gone; I bet a part of him was happy he got my sister to be so loud. I shook my head not wanting to think about that.

"So, doing the deed on school grounds tsk, tsk, tsk" Boomer stated already knowing the answer.

Blossom groaned in Bricks chest before turning to us. "Convocation change."

I giggled before asking "Where's Buttercup?"

"Probably at the field, she said something about soccer practice." Blossom says leading the way to the field.

Once we got there we saw Lisbeth and walked over towards her.

"Hey Liz!" I said giving her a short wave.

"Oh, guys what's up?" She questioned.

"Have you seen Buttercup?" Boomer asked. Lisbeth frowned.

"Yeah she's over there." Lisbeth pointed to the far left. Buttercup was rubbing her head as if she had a headache while getting yelled at by the coach.

"What's going on?" Brick asked out of curiosity.

"She's not on her game; I think what happened earlier got to her. She either kicked the ball out of balance or got it taken multiple times. She can't even go one on one with Brad!"

"The towel boy Brad?!" I yelled in disbelief."

Lisbeth nodded. "The best she did was catching the ball…with her hands!" Before Lisbeth could continue the coach blew the whistle so she had to go back but not before giving us a small smile.

"We have to go see if she is ok." Brick stated and we all nodded making our way to Buttercup.

"Buttercup!" Blossom called once we were close. "Are you ok?"

**Nobodies POV**

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Buttercup asked flashing a fake smile that was noticed by everyone.

"You can cut the crap it's only us." Brick said crossing his arms.

Buttercup sighed before she began. "Butch is mad at me for clarifying my break up with Mitch." "But when he was messing around with Sandy this whole time I didn't give him crap about it!"

Blossom and Bubbles frowned as Brick and Boomer looked down hiding their face.

"I don't think what we have will last." Buttercup said referring to her and Butch. "And I really hope I'm wrong." She said sadly before walking away without another word. Nothing was said. No one knew how to respond so they stayed quiet.

Little did anyone know that Butch was leaning behind the bleachers. His eyes showed no type of emotion what's so ever but the tears sliding down his face was telling a different story.


End file.
